Cinema 6/Flora
Dragons Species: Draconic Scale: Creature Description: Dragons are the very essence of magic. All magic comes from Dragons, for without Dragons there is no magic. Juvenile Hit Points: 60 Initiative: 4d Move: 7 Cinema Points: 6 Cinema Point Value: 9 Dexterity: 4d Acrobat 2d, Brawl 3d, Dodge 4d, Running 2d, Sneak 2d, Throw 2d. Intellect: 2d Search 3d, Survival 3d. Strength: 4d Climb 2d, Jump 1d, Grapple 2d, Stamina 2d. Aptitude: 2d Persona: 4d Intimidation 1d, Willpower 3d. Special Abilities: Transmorph (Twice per day): A Juvenile Dragon may take the shape of any creature. While still developing their skill, Juveniles haven’t mastered it to the point where they can take on humanoid forms. Breath Weapon (At Will): Juvenile Dragons are able to stack Elemental Union on their breath weapon giving it an effect of that Dragon’s preference. Typically the Dragon’s breath weapon is due to its environment. The most commonly encountered breath weapon is fire. (Range: 1-10/20/40, Damage: 10d/8d/6d) Spells: Arrow (5), Shield (5), Heal (5), Conjure Element (5), Summon (10), Alchemical Conjuration (15), Illuminate (5), Darken (10), Purify (5), Spellbind (10), Repel (15), Speed (5), Slow (10), Breach (5), Detain (25), Rupture (10), Spell Triggering (5), Spell Expansion (5), Elemental Union (5), Spell Bleed (5). Adult Hit Points: 100 Initiative: 5d Move: 9 Cinema Points: 10 Cinema Point Value: 15 Dexterity: 5d Acrobat 3d, Brawl 5d, Dodge 6d, Melee 5d, Running 3d, Sneak 5d, Pick Pocket 3d, Throw 4d. Intellect: 4d Academics 4d, Creature 3d, Culture 4d, Healing 4d, Law 4d, Search 5d, Streetwise 4d, Survival 6d, Tactics 4d. Strength: 6d Climb 3d, Jump 3d, Lift 4d, Grapple 6d, Push-Pull 4d, Stamina 6d, Swim 3d. Aptitude: 3d First Aid 3d. Persona: 5d Bargain 3d, Con 3d, Disguise 5d, Intimidation 5d, Languages 6d, Persuasion 4d, Willpower 6d. Special Abilities: Transmorph (Twice per day): An Adult Dragon may take the shape of any humanoid. Being an ancient race, Dragons have had millennia to perfect the art of blending into any culture they choose. It is not unusual for Dragon’s to have their preferences in which races they deal with. For it is even whispered that Dragons seek out and select humanoid agents to do their bidding when secrecy is required. Breath Weapon (At Will): Adult Dragons are able to stack Elemental Union on their breath weapon giving it an effect of that Dragon’s preference. Typically the Dragon’s breath weapon is due to its environment. The most commonly encountered breath weapon is fire. (Range: 1-15/30/50, Damage: 15d/10d/7d) Spells: Arrow (5), Blast (10), Shield (5), Barrier (10), Heal (5), Stricken (10), Conjure Element (5), Summon (10), Alchemical Conjuration (15), Illuminate (5), Darken (10), Purify (5), Spellbind (10), Repel (15), Speed (5), Slow (10), Breach (5), Detain (25), Rupture (10), Spell Triggering (5), Spell Expansion (5), Elemental Union (5), Spell Bleed (5). Giants Species: Homo Maximus Scale: Creature (16-20m tall) Description: These massive humanoids roam the hillsides often in search of food. Doing what they can do to survive, Giants seldom build communities but when they do, 2 - 4 adults band together typically near a cave when weather conditions are less than savory. They use the cave as temporary shelters while the males hunt. Hit Points: 75 Initiative: 3d Move: 12 Cinema Points: 4 Cinema Point Value: 6 Dexterity: 3d Brawl 5d, Dodge 1d, Melee 2d, Running 2d, Throw 3d. Intellect: 2d Search 2d, Survival 3d. Strength: 6d Lift 2d, Grapple 3d, Push-Pull 2d, Stamina 4d. Aptitude: 2d Weapon Smithing 1d. Persona: 1d Intimidation 3d, Willpower 2d. Equipment: Tattered Clothing, Massive Club (Damage: STR+4d/x2, Scale: Character, Conceal Rating: Epic) Goblins Species: Scale: Character (4m tall) Description: These despicable humanoids are often slaves to the Orcs. Before Orcs invade new territories they often send the Goblins ahead to soften their enemies, rarely do Goblin’s fight alongside Orcs. Goblins encountered are typically Bandits or Scouting Parties. Wild Goblins, who are not slaves, often bind together to form makeshift communities varying in size. Hit Points: 24 Initiative: 4d Move: 5 Cinema Points: 2 Cinema Point Value: 2 Dexterity: 4d Archery 1d, Brawl 2d, Dodge 2d, Melee 2d, Running 2d, Sneak 3d, Pick Pocket 1d. Intellect: 3d Search 2d, Survival 2d Strength: 2d Climb 2d, Grapple 2d, Stamina 1d Aptitude: 3d Engineering 2d, Weapon Smithing 1d Persona: 2d Willpower 1d Equipment: Short Sword (Str+2d/x2) Ogres Species: Scale: Character (9-12m tall) Description: Ogres, close cousins to the Giants, these massive humanoids often resemble a shorter and uglier version of Giants. Ogres are more solitary than Giants having little means of communications. Ogres often have a primal, underdeveloped sense of intelligence living off of instinct. Driven by hunger, Ogres have a quick temper. Hit Points: 60 Initiative: 3d Move: 8 Cinema Points: 2 Cinema Point Value: 5 Dexterity: 3d Brawl 3d, Dodge 2d, Melee 3d, Throw 2d. Intellect: 2d Search 2d, Survival 2d Strength: 5d Lift 2d, Push-Pull 2d, Stamina 3d Aptitude: 2d Engineering 1d, Weapon Smithing 2d Persona: 1d Intimidation 2 Equipment: Long Sword (Str+3d/x2d) Flying Monkeys Species: Scale: Character (2-4m tall) Description: Flying Monkey’s are intelligent, tactical, and loyal creatures often found under the command of an evil Wizard or Witch. Bred for combat, these soldiers stand ready to fight at any moment and are often found guarding their Master’s lair. Hit Points: 36 Initiative: 4d Move: 6 Cinema Points: 2 Cinema Point Value: 3 Dexterity: 4d Acrobat 2d, Brawl 2d, Dodge 2d, Running 1d Intellect: 3d Search 3d, Survival 2d, Tactics 2d Strength: 3d Climb 2d, Jump 2d, Grapple 2d, Stamina 3d Aptitude: 2d Argot 1d, Armor Smithing 1d, Weapon Smithing 1d Persona: 2d Intimidation 1d, Willpower 2d Equipment: Banded Leather (+1d to Protection), Short Sword (Str+2d/x2), Dagger (Str+1d/x2) Orcs Types: Warriors, Shock Troopers, and Shaman Species: Orc Descriptions: Orcs are ugly monsters bred specifically for warfare and are truly the stuff nightmares are made from. These humanoids thrive off of hate and suffering and have been the natural enemies of the Dwarven race for generations. Warrior Hit Points: 36 Initiative: 3d Move: 7 Cinema Points: 2 Cinema Point Value: 2 (Warriors) Dexterity: 3d Brawl 2d, Dodge 2d, Melee 3d, Running 1d. Intellect: 2d Survival 1d. Strength: 3d Lift 1d, Grapple 2d, Push-Pull 1d, Stamina 2d. Aptitude: 4d Armor Smithing 1d, Weapon Smithing 1d. Persona: 2d Intimidation 1d, Willpower 1d. Equipment: Armor (+1d Protection), Short Sword (Str+2d/x2), Dagger (Str+1d/x2). Warriors are the fodder of Orc culture. Expendable, these ranks are continually replenished in Orc infested strongholds. Shock Trooper Hit Points: 50 Initiative: 3d Move: 7 Cinema Points: 3 Cinema Point Value: 4 (Shock Troopers) Dexterity: 3d Archery 2d, Brawl 3d, Dodge 3d, Melee 4d, Running 2d. Intellect: 3d Creatures 1d, Survival 1d. Strength: 4d Lift 1d, Grapple 3d, Push-Pull 1d, Stamina 3d. Aptitude: 4d Engineering 1d, Armor Smithing 2d, Weapon Smithing 2d. Persona: 2d Command 2d, Intimidation 2d, Willpower 3d. Life expectancy for Orcs is rather low given the violent nature of their culture. Those Orcs that survive a number of successful campaigns go on to be trained as Shock Troopers by the Elders. These Orcs are rewarded with better equipment and are often in charge of protecting the Shaman in major battles. Equipment: Armor (+2d Protection), Long Sword (Str+3d/x2d), Broad Axe (Str+6d/x2). Shaman Hit Points: 36 Initiative: 2d Move: 6 Cinema Points: 5 Cinema Point Value: 5 (Shaman) Dexterity: 2d Brawl 2d, Dodge 2d, Melee 2d. Intellect: 4d Creatures 4d, Culture 3d, Healing 6d, Search 4d, Survival 4d. Strength: 3d Stamina 3d. Aptitude: 4d Argot 1d, Engineering 3d, First Aid 4d, Piloting 2d. Persona: 3d Command 4d, Intimidation 3d, Languages 3d, Willpower 4d. Special Abilities: Shield (5), Heal (5), Stricken (10), Martyr (5). Equipment: Misc Magical Trinkets, Magical Staff (usually imbued with 1 Magical Power), Ceremonial Dagger (Str+3d/x3). The Shaman are the Elders that serve the Circle of Detriment in Orc society. They have survived numerous campaigns and have grown old by Orc standards, which is a rare occurrence. They then are taught to hone their abilities and study the world of Magic, learning to manipulate it to serve the Gods of Orcish kind. Category:Cinema 6